percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart's Start
This takes place weeks before The Raise of the Raze, where Heart enters Camp Half-Blood. '- Amnery Dega August 30, 2011. Chapter 1 Heart P.O.V. Drinking a cold and tasty softdrink out of its can was quite refreshing after running under the hot sun today. My orange shirt was dripping with sweat, my legs felt bleached in my own knee-high socks in my old sneakers, and my shorts didn't help. My best friend, Jewel Sullivan, ran to me with her forehead full of sweat. "What is it Jewel?" I asked. Her blue eyes sparkled under the light, her blonde hair trickling with sweat. "Boy. With. Wild. Hair. Coming. Your. Way." She breathed. "Calm down Jewel, breathe then talk." I said, she breathed in and out until she stopped gasping for air. "A weird wild-haired boy's running towards you, hurry, I think he wants your soda can." She said. I laughed. "Since when was a guy ''that ''interested in soda cans?" I teased. She rolled her eyes. "Come on Heart, it's almost 3:00 p.m. we have to leave or those weird dogs'll chase us." She pleaded. My body felt numb. Ever since I met Jewel, there was these weird huge dogs that keep chasing us. It wasn't fun at all, you might think its fun to be chased by these dogs, but they're the complete opposite of those kind dogs in Dora the Explorer, which I used to watch when I was 3. "Buy your snacks and drinks first, I bet it's a long travel day." I instructed. She lifted her bags, she looked at a new direction. "Hey Heart, I'm just gonna' use the public restrooms, 'kay? Don't leave." She said as she ran to the restrooms. Jewel P.O.V. I had to use the restrooms for a reason: my father was calling me. Apollo was my father, I know, I know, it was weird for me to think that the Greek Gods, but they were true. And I was one of the half-bloods, a child of Apollo. I looked at every direction there was, even the secondary. After I was done, I locked the door of the public restroom and opened the faucet. I took a drachma and tossed it into the water. "O humble Iris, show me Apollo on Mt. Olympus." I pleaded. A rainbow appeared in the water. An image also shown the face of my father. His sandy-cropped hair was wild and messy, his blue eyes sparkling under the sun (mostly his own light), typical for a 4,000 year old guy trying to look like and act like a teenager. He looked at me with his gleeful grin. "Jewel! Are you here for more haiku?" He asked. I quickly kneeled on my knees. "No way, Dad! Any day, but not today!" I pleaded, his grin faded. "Oh. Then why did you call?" He asked unenthusiastically. I stood up again. "It's about Heart, Dad." I replied. His eyes lit up, and his grin went back. "Did she meet any of your brothers?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. There was this thing in ancient history that my dad wanted to marry Hestia, Heart's mom, but she chose to stay chaste, my dad finally gave up on her, but he never lost his hope that any of my half-brothers will get married with her daughters. But Hestia never had a child, which was proven wrong when Heart was born. I was closest to her because we met on the way she was running. I was assigned to get her to camp, but they sent Grover instead, because it's been 13 days since I was assigned. "Dad, I need your help. Grover's coming. Help please." I pleaded. "Sorry sweetie, I have a lot of duties." He apologized as he waved his hand and the rainbow left. I sighed. I went out, I ran where I last saw Heart. And she wasn't there. She was gone. Chapter 2 Heart P.O.V. After Jewel left for the public restrooms, I sat as I continued drinkning my soda. I saw a weird brown haired boy about my age. He wore a baggy cap and weird looking clothes. ''Now what is he doing? I thought. He stopped in front of me. "Are you Heart Flaire?" He asked. I nodded hesitantly. Without even thinking of what I have done, he stole my soda can right off my face and ran. "Hey! Get your own soda can!" I yelled as I ran to take back my soda can, my worse choice ever. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Since we were at New York, we were near to what the weird soda thief wanted to go. We were at Long Island, which was kind of weird, but I had to say, the ocean was beautiful. I could've went down and forget about the guy and swim, but I had this weird rational phobia of bodies of water. It all started when one of the Flaire family's eldest daughter swimmed in a sea and drowned, which was when I was only 4 years old. "I swear, if I ever get my hands on that thief, I am gonna relax on the beach." I said breathlessly. I ran faster, the guy seemed to be trotting like a goat. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was already afternoon and I was chasing the guy in the woods. Bad idea. I lost him in a weird path when I stopped because my sneakers became untied. I wandered around the woods, the trees looked tall and big. "Bad mistake." I sighed. Grover P.O.V. I saw Heart was in no mood to buy a new soda, it was perfect. Get her soda can in a hot day, she'll chase me, lure her to camp, and my plan worked! Sort of, until she had to stop to tie her shoelaces. So I had to go to Plan B: push her into the Camp Borders when she stops to look at Thalia's Pine Tree. I just hope she'll find the tree. It's been so long since I found children of the Original Six Gods. Percy Jackson=Poseidon, Thalia Grace=Zeus, Nico and Bianca di Angelo=Hades. And now: Heart Flaire=Hestia. In history, Hestia swore to be chaste, that she could never have a child. Until recently, we found a 16 year old girl named Laura Shazina, a Japanese daughter of Hestia, she was created from burnt ashes and fire mixed with her father's hairstrand. We thought she was the only one, but when Jewel Sullivan found Heart Flaire and realized her history, that she can create bonfires and all, we found hope. And she was 17. I looked for Heart, trying to scare her into finding the pine tree, I rustled between the leaves of the bushes and played my reed pipes, trying to sound mysterious. "What was that? Where's the music coming from?" She wondered. Yes! My plan's working! I thought as I played even harder. She started following the sound of my reed pipes as I secretly walked towards Thalia's Pine. I stopped playing when I reached the pine tree. I saw her stop and stare at the tree. It was a good thing Peleus went awaya bit, or she could've died. "Wow, that's the biggest tree I've ever----what's that sign?" I heard her ask. Chapter 3 Heart P.O.V. ﻿I saw this huge pine tree and stared at it. It was beautiful, something Golden wrapped around the tree, like fleece or something. Golden Fleece? ''Impossible, everybody knows that Greek Myhtology's just some legend. ''I scolded myself. But I still couldn't believe the fact here it was, the Golden Fleece was here, in front of my eyes. I loooked at the sign, it said something in Ancient Greek ''"Camp Half-Blood"'' I read out loud. Half? What half? Then I noticed that I stumbled forward, I was pushed. I fell to my knees as I fell on the ground. I stood up to find myself in a weird place. I girl about my age w/ blonde hair and blue eyes like Jewel came to me. "Hi there, Heart. We've been expecting you. Come, Chiron's waiting for you." The girl offered as she started walking to a weird house, I followed. "W-wait, how'd you know my name? Who's Chiron?" I demanded. She smiled. "Chiron the Centaur of course! You should now, you're one of us." She replied. "What do you mean 'one of us'?" I wondered. "Your a half-blood, why'd you think the Camp borders allowed you to enter?" She asked playfully. Chiron P.O.V. Heart Flaire was a special girl. Laura was only 16, and she had this weird disease, as everyone had said. Hestia had said Laura was just an unstable creation she created. ~Flashback~ Once in a while, I would visit Mt. Olympus to tell the gods of their children's progress. But I heard cries near the room of my half-sister Hestia. I went inside. "What's the matter, sister?" I asked as I entered. She looked at me with red swollen eyes. "Offsprings." She replied in a shaky voice. "What about offsprings? Some might be mischievious, but mostly kind." I described. She sobbed. '' ''"That is the point, brother. Everyone here has children, even if sister Hera has no half-bloods, but she has Ares and Hepheastus. Artemis had createn her own children like Athena, all but me!" She exclaimed. "Do not let your fear overcome you sister. You will get your chance." I tried to comfort her. "Please, leave me alone." She pleaded. ~End of flashback~ I saw Heart enter the Big House. Her blue eyes shone in the light. The stable daughter of Hestia seemed clueless in what happened to her just today. "Thank you Sophia for bringing Heart here." I thanked. She nodded and left. Chapter 4 Heart P.O.V. It was hard to take in that I made a bad turn when I chased the weird-haired boy. I sat away from the wheelchair guy, as if I couldn't trust him. "Heart, I am---" He said. "First of all, how do you know my name? And next, who are you? I just chased the guy who took my can and now, I'm in a weird place that looks like a camp!" I said. "Calm down Heart, there is a wonderful explanation of this." He tried to calm me down. But I didn't, I could feel my eyes turning red. It usually did that when I was very angry. "You bet I won't calm down! I was seperated from my friend and entered a weird looking camp! You better tell me now what the hell happened before I leave!" I screamed. "Calm down, I will explain." He assured me. I grumpily sat down. "You see, what you call Western Civilization, do you think it's a concept? No, it's a living force, a collective conciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The Greek Gods are part of it too, the fire started in Greece, then it moved to Rome. And so did the gods, wherever the flames was brightest, the gods were there. "They moved to England and spent several centuries there, every single place they've ruled, there were paintings and statues of them. And now, they are in the United States, ever since World War 2. Look at the statue of Prometheus at Rockefeller, like it or not, America's now the heart of the flame. It's great power of the West, and so, Olypmus and the gods are here as well." He explained. "Then, where do I come in?" I asked, fully interested. "Your mother's a special one. We found your younger older sister." He replied. "Younger older?" I asked. "She'd explain it after you're claimed. Go now." He instructed as I left. Jewel P.O.V. This was bad, she's gone, Grover took her. She's gonna get there. This is so wrong. I had a feeling of this one tiny mistake I did, it wasn't going to be good........................ '''(sorry, Jewel's a minor in the story) Heart P.O.V. (Hey, I asked Josh if I could use McLean, don't think I stole the little legend :P) After I got out of the Big House, I noticed a boy of 4'4 sword-fighting with a boy taller than him. The small boy had gold hair and eyes. Then the other boy had black hair and sea-green eyes. It didn't seem as if it was like a fighting-to-death kinda' duels I see in movies, the 2 boys laughed at each mistake they accidentally make, they must've been studying sword-fight. Is this a summer camp? I thought. I walked towards them, I was so curious at what they were doing until the black-haired lost his sword and the sort of small guy pointed his sword under the other guy's chin. "I win." The small boy grinned, so did the other one. After they stopped, they stared at me. "Can we help you?" The black-haired asked as he let out his right hand to shake hands, I backed away. "Percy, I think she's the one everyone's whispering about." The small boy whispered. "Sorry, I'm Percy Jackson, 16. This is--" He introduced. "Josh McLean, 19." The small boy said as we shook hands. I stared wide-eyed at the small boy. He was 19, 19!!!!! He was right under the nose of my aunt! I started to freak out, in my mind of course. "Sorry about the age and height thing. Pituitary dwarfism." He apologized. I sighed my relief. Something blew. "Capture the Flag time. Let's go to the Armory, coming?" Percy asked. I nodded followed. Chapter 5 Heart P.O.V. I wondered what Capture the Flag was. I went into what they said was the 'Armory' and tried to find a good armor that can fit me. I finally found one and wore it, I ran outside to find a cute heart-shaped necklace lying on the ground. Percy patted my back. "A sign from your mother. Accept it, Heart, it might come in handy." He said. I stared at it. "Do you think so?" I asked. He nodded. I picked it up and on the pink gem, it said'' 'Anaklusmos Vesta' ''in script. I placed it around my neck and ran to the forest, they did say it was there. When I went there, just outside the forest, the whole said camp was there. Chiron was stomping his hoof to silence the others. "Children! Settle down! You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line, entire forest is the only place to fight, all magic items are allowed, flags must be prominently displayed with two guards, prisoners can be disarmed but no maiming or gagging, and the guards are not allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag." He explained. "Hepheastus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter is blue team! Apollo, Athena, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hyperion is red team! New comers are on blue team!" He said as he stomped his hoof and everyone went into the woods. Jewel P.O.V. When I got to camp and readied for CTF, I saw Heart with the Red team going near Zeus' Fist. She wore a necklace around her neck, she was on the Red team while I was on the Blue, so was Josh. When I went to the other side, I saw Heart on the other side. When the conch blew to show it was time, I charged. I ducked, jumped, slashed, and fought my way to the other side of the creek, I didn't get a chance to look back...... Heart P.O.V. I ran and hid at the bushes, everytime I was nearly taken, without any knowledge of how I did it, I fought Josh. He tried to stab me at my arm but I deflected it, it was my first time I fought. I used a simple sword I found in the Forges, as they called it. It was said to be created today, when he attacked and spun my sword, I lost grip of it, mostly because it was too big for me. I fell to the ground when I was tripped, I rolled to the other side when Josh nearly jabbed my hand to the floor. "Aw come on!" I whined. I kept rolling, trying to get away from him, I couldn't take the dizziness anymore, I stood up immediately and ran towards the Red flag, I was near it, or, I was 7 yards away from it, I had no weapons to defend me. Toss your necklace in the air, Heart. A voice in my head ordered softly. Without thinking of what would happen, I took the necklace and tossed it in the air. When it was about to fall, I leaped to catch it. And when I got it, it wasn't a necklace anymore, it was a 3 feet long sword with hints of gold on the handle and the edges, fire was all over it. I stared in awe until I felt a short breeze, the breeze was from Josh's sword. I gulped. I deflected a blow from it, side-stepped and tried to make him lose grip on his sword. I dodged each attack, I ducked, jumped and ran towards the flag, I was 3 yards away from it. I tried to lose him until I couldn't take much of the running anymore. When I was near a tree branch, I wasted no time to jump and I grabbed it and leaped to go to the branch, when I landed on it, I saw my chance. I jumped at each branch, making sure I wasn't seen or heard. Josh seemes confused and couldn't sense where I was. I looked down, I was right above the blue flag. When Josh was looking at the opposite direction, I grabbed it and went back to running, this time, I was going to the red flag. I heard Josh. "No! The flag!" He cried and tried to find me, I giggled until I tripped a branch and fell off the tree. I landed on my back and groaned, I saw Josh found me and ran. I gulped. I stood up and ran towards the other side. I saw Jewel. I cried my happiness. But it was short-lived, because she was at the Blue team too. I jumped at a tree I went down right after I passed by her. "Heart!" She screamed as she ran. I didn't dare look back to get distracted, mostly because both of them were chasing me. Now I really ''need help! I didn't know they took their games seriously! ''I'm gonna die! I thought. I screamed, not because I tripped, but Josh nearly ''cut my head off, it was only my hair, but, it was nearly the head. I tripped over an uprooted root and fell to the ground, I was almost to the blue flag, I'm about to win! I leaped to the flag and landed near it as I touched it's banner. I heard both cheers and shock. "What?" I asked. Jewel pointed to the top of my head, I saw a bonfire on me. Everybody knelt. "Hail Heart Flaire! Daughter of Hestia, goddess of security, family, and fire." Chiron announced. I gulped. '''THE END. :P' ﻿ ﻿ Category:Long Story Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson